


Knot for the Faint of Heart

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bonding, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Human Eren Yeager, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Nipple Play, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Shop, Shy Eren Yeager, True Mates, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wolf Pack, mentioned mpreg, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: In a world where the supernatural peacefully co-exist alongside humans, it’s no surprise to find siren’s working in a strip club or dragon’s working as university lecturers, in this case a pack of werewolves run a high-end sex shop. It’s the middle of the night and Eren has imbibed a decent amount of liquid courage to get him to enter the sex store and buy the toy he’s been eyeing up for months. At the register the owner offers to show him what the real thing is like instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to Ao3 from the eight million other Eren x Levi smut ideas I have lurking in my computer and I wrote this instead of packing to go away with my family for the long weekend ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all right belong exclusively to the creator. This work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

‘Come on Eren, you’re acting like a child, just walk in, buy the damn thing and walk out. It’s no big deal; people do this all the time’ Eren mentally chastised himself, thinking that maybe downing straight tequila would have been a better option for liquid courage than the cosmopolitan’s he and Sasha had been drinking at the bar before parting ways.

He’d made it this far, palms sweating and hands trembling, pacing back and forth outside the store front, muttering to himself and running his tongue over his teeth, tasting the several cosmos he’d downed only half an hour prior, praying they kicked in soon and cursing his tolerance to alcohol but he was determined to go through with his plan. With a deep breath he crossed the pathway in several quick strides, pushing open the non-descript door and stepping across the threshold, mentally applauding himself for making it this far.

The store was called Howling with Pleasure, if the neon cursive above the door was anything to go by; according to the reviews on their website, they were well known for their wide range of stock, helpful staff, affordability, discretion and were more than happy to provide information regarding their products to anyone who needed it. The store was open twenty-four hours, meaning creatures of any sort could enter depending on their needs like vampires that couldn’t enter into the sunlight or humans that were embarrassed and mildly drunk in Eren’s case.

Eren looked around awestruck, a flush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks as he took in the sight before him; the store was vast, stretching out in front of him, well lit and impeccably organised. Along the right wall, were bottles of lubricant in every flavour and type imaginable that ran parallel to a shelf of adult films and magazines and just beside that were racks of clothes and lingerie, showcasing costumes and acres of lace, silk and edible candy undergarments that looked more uncomfortable than anything else. 

Still standing in the doorway, taking in the sight of everything, he looked to his left, seeing a beautiful, ornate wooden counter where the check-out was located but currently it was unmanned, in fact the entire store seemed desolate, leaving Eren to wander inside at his leisure.

Alongside the counter were countless varieties, sizes, shapes and colours of dildos, vibrators, wearables and butt plugs that had his mouth pooling with saliva and adjacent to the toys were bottles of fake come that were used to refill specialty toys, replacement syringes, lubricant that looked like come and toy cleaning solution for hygiene purposes.

In the centre of the store were shelves and baskets of miscellaneous items like bachelorette party products, store merchandise and a lifetime’s supply of condoms in every colour, texture and flavour known to humankind. 

He knew what he was there for, having scoped out their range online beforehand but figured it didn’t hurt to look around, curiosity overcoming his embarrassment the longer he spent without prying eyes. In the furthest back corner was a large amount of leather and latex, ranging from cuffs, collars, riding crops and floggers to full body suits, muzzles, furniture and machines that Eren silently thought looked more like torture equipment than anything else. 

His head was tilted and eyebrow raised in confusion, staring at one device that he’d never seen before, completely unaware of the presence silently encroaching behind him. 

“That’s called a sybian sweetheart” 

Eren let out a deafening shriek and jumped about six feet, not expecting to hear anyone’s voice, especially whispered right in his ear. He turned around to apologise for shrieking, the words dying on his lips as he caught sight of the worker that had whispered in his ear. 

They appeared female, with bushy brown hair tied up in a ponytail, steampunk goggles atop their head and wearing a faded band tee but what drew Eren’s eye was the matching chocolate brown ears that poked out from beneath their hair and a matching tail that extended from just above the waistband of their jeans, swaying back and forth with excitement.

Their tail increased it’s excited wagging as Eren let out a laugh, clapping his hand to his head with realization “I understand your shop name now” he uttered once his laughter had ceased, leaving the werewolf to nod; a wide, toothy grin on their face. 

“I’m Hanji, nice to meetcha, can I help you with anything?” they offered politely once Eren had stopped chuckling.

“Oh, aha… no I’m okay, I know what I’m getting… I just wanted to look around… I’m Eren by the way” Eren responded, the same tint of embarrassment crossing his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Hanji grinned and trotted off, feeling Eren’s eyes follow the sway of their tail with fascination. They were literally able to smell the pent up sexual frustration on the young brunette, as well as the anxiety rolling off of him in waves even from the other side of the store. 

‘Levi, can you man the counter while I go get something to eat?’ Hanji thought, mind-linking with the pack alpha. 

‘Yeah yeah, whatever’ Levi responded instantly, waiting for the customer to finish selecting what they wanted before dragging himself to his feet and out of the break room to work the check out, continuing to watch the football game on the TV. It was three in the morning on a Sunday, the slowest night of the week, meaning the shop was a complete dead zone, leaving the pack plenty of downtime to waste. 

Eren moved towards the shelves beside the counter and selected what he wanted, a blush settling across his skin that spread across his cheeks, the tips of his ears and even down his chest, placing the items in the basket and taking them to the counter. He pressed the small bell and waited for someone to come out, eyes downcast to his shoes and body jittering slightly as he pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his blue jeans. 

Footsteps sounded and still Eren didn’t look up, wanting to make his purchase and go home to use it or maybe walk in front of traffic so he didn’t have to face the cashier. Levi couldn’t help the smirk that graced his lips, looking at the brunette’s selection with a glimmer of interest. “Are you actually gonna look me in the eyes brat?”

Eren desperately wanted to shake his head and say no but that voice sent shivers down his spine as he peeled his eyes from the floor and looked up at the man behind the register, mouth going dry at the sight before him; supernaturally silver eyes glimmered with amusement, sharp teeth were exposed as he smirked and his black ears twitched in time with his tail.

Levi’s breath hitched at the sight of vibrant ocean-coloured eyes peering hesitantly at him, loving the colour as it juxtaposed against the red of his cheeks. Even with his choice in items, he looked so innocent and it triggered something entirely primal within the alpha werewolf, wanting to commit sinful acts with this pretty little human without even knowing his name, although his preferences were evident enough by his choice in products. 

Inside Eren’s basket resided a slender silicone toy with an inflatable knot, it was one of the specialty toys that could be fitted with a tube that dispensed fake come inside the toy’s user.

“You know-“ Levi murmured, leaning forward on the counter, eyes hooded seductively “I can show you what the real thing is like if you’re interested”

Eren jolted, jaw dropping open and eyes widening, “I u-uh… I mean… You… what?” 

“Perhaps I have to explain it to you brat… I want to take you home, bend you over the closest surface, stretch open your little hole with my fingers and knot you until you’re shaking, fill you up with my come until it hurts and watch as you try and get comfortable with my cock still buried inside of you… do you understand now?” Levi husked, long tongue darting out to lick over his lips and sharpened teeth. 

A shudder of arousal shot through Eren like a bolt of lightning, causing his knees to weaken and a small gasp to fall from his lips. His body had decided now was a good time for the cosmopolitan’s to kick in; a hazy fog to drifted over his mind and his inhibitions lowered drastically causing him to nod his head vigorously, following Levi out of the store in an almost trance like state. 

He was led through the store to the back exit where the parking lot was located and ushered into Levi’s car. The alpha werewolf leant over to buckle Eren’s seatbelt, murmuring into his ear that he couldn’t escape now, in a deep voice that had all of Eren’s blood flowing southward. 

Eren couldn’t help but palm himself, hoping he was discreet as the anticipation got to him and his cock began to harden against the confines of his jeans but his actions didn’t go unnoticed by Levi as he slid into the driver’s side, pushing the brunette’s hand away with a low growl, telling him to behave and almost purring as Eren whined but obeyed, wringing his hands together to busy them.

“By the way, I’m Levi… just so you know what name to scream out later” the werewolf chuckled, glancing at Eren who was once again scarlet but had a shy grin on his face.

“I’m Eren”

***

Eren barely paid attention to the interior of Levi’s apartment, obediently wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist as clawed hands held fast beneath his ass, roughly slamming the brunette’s back into the closest wall that had his breath rushing out of him and not having the time to draw another as Levi’s lips hungrily sought out his own, teeth clacking together with the force of their kiss. Saliva was slicking their lips and the werewolf’s tongue slid roughly over Eren’s bottom lip, seeking entrance that was willingly given within moments.

Gasps and moans filled the apartment and Eren half-thought to ask whether or not Levi had a roommate before his tongue slid roughly over a spot on Eren’s throat that had him whimpering and all thoughts not focused on the werewolf, vanished from his mind.

A trail of clothes were scattered from the front door to the bedroom, dotting a path along the cool wooden floors as buttons went flying and shoes were toed off with the same level of elegancy as a newborn giraffe taking its first steps.

By the time they’d made it to the bed, Levi’s eyes had changed from stormy grey to vibrant silver, a pleased growl rumbling low in his throat at the realization that his prey was so willing and wanton beneath him, trying desperately to wiggle out of his jeans; the only remaining clothing that barred Levi from his prize. His nails elongated and sharpened into claws, slicing through the denim with an impatient growl and tearing the destroyed fabric away from Eren’s skin, revealing beautiful, long, tanned legs.

There was something about how wild Levi was that caused Eren’s mouth to run dry and his cock to pulse with arousal, the tip already pearling with pre-come that the werewolf was happy to lick clean, rough tongue dragging torturously slow over the sensitive cockhead, claws digging into his hips as he pinned Eren down to stop him from thrusting, leaving him no choice but to succumb to the werewolf’s demanding tongue. 

“You’d make such a pretty omega” Levi observed, leaning up and caging Eren beneath him, grinding their hips together so their unclothed erections slid roughly against one another’s. The raven’s head dipped down and laved the rosy peaks in attention, biting and sucking until they were swollen and oversensitive, continuing his torture by rolling the buds beneath his fingers as he sucked a mark onto the side of Eren’s neck.

Eren tilted his neck forward, leaning up slightly to gently bite down on Levi’s ear, causing a loud growl to sound and the ministrations on his chest to cease, a toothy smirk lit up Levi’s face as he cocked an eyebrow seductively. 

“You’re a brave little human, do that again and I might lose control completely” he warned, ducking his head back down to bite harshly at Eren’s sensitive nipples, causing his back to arch and a needy whimper to sound from his mouth. 

“L-Levi… stop teasing” Eren pleaded, rolling his hips against the werewolf’s to seek friction for his neglected cock and Levi chuckled lowly, rolling off the human and turning his back to him to pull the bottle of lube from his top drawer in the dresser adjacent to the bed. 

By the time he’d turned around, Eren had rolled onto his stomach, chest flat to the bed, hips raised and legs spread wide, baring himself for Levi’s eyes, presenting himself the way an omega would for their alpha. This brat was unknowingly tempting his baser nature to take the reigns and Levi fought to keep control with an iron will as he soaked his fingers in lube.

“Aren’t you perfect? Presenting yourself for me like a real omega, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you raw right now” his voice was gravelly, low and seductive, the words rolling from his tongue like pure honey, sending shivers down Eren’s spine, the poor brunette was too turned on to respond, simply spreading his legs wider and whining for Levi to do something. 

Levi made sure to retract his claws before sliding one finger in slowly, humming at the tight heat that ensnared his finger and grinding his length against Eren’s taint, smirking as the brunette ground his hips back and begged for more. Soon, a second finger joined the first, scissoring and loosening the tight muscle, crooking them in search of the one spot that would make Eren see stars. 

With an angled thrust of his fingers, Levi brushed over the bundle of the nerves buried deep inside Eren’s twitching body, causing him to lurch forward with a surprised gasp, thighs beginning to tremble with growing arousal and body clamping down tightly around the digits still inside of him.

“Don’t forget to relax brat, I’m going to use four fingers to open you up, trust me, you’ll thank me for it later” Levi murmured, rubbing circles on Eren’s lower back until his breathing evened out and he loosened up enough for Levi to add a third and soon after his pinky finger joined the other three, buried knuckle-deep inside of Eren’s tight heat.

Pearls of pre-come dripped onto the covers of Levi’s bed and his neglected cock was flushed an angry shade of red, practically weeping with the need to come already and he was yet to have Levi’s cock inside of him.

“Levi… hurry u-up and fuck me… I’m r-ready” Eren groaned, rocking back against the digits that were thrusting in and out of him at a torturously slow pace, brushing teasingly over his prostate and driving him slowly mad with lust. 

The werewolf tsked at the human’s impatience and withdrew his fingers, moaning softly at the tight grip of Eren’s hole that was now twitching with the desire to be filled. Levi retrieved the lube from where it was open and leaking atop the bedspread, poured a generous amount into his hand and wrapped his fingers loosely around his cock, making sure to spread it and hissing at the small taste of pleasure that was nothing compared to what was to come.

He poured a decent amount of lubricant into the crevice of Eren ass, chuckling when the human gasped as the cold lube dripped into his hole and the tip of a rather large cock teased his rim, catching it on the edge as he smeared the lube along the crevice with the tip of his weeping cock. 

“For fucks sake Levi… just fuck me alre- nghh” he moaned, biting into the covers as Levi grabbed his hips and buried his entire length inside of Eren with one smooth thrust, clamping down on the large length as it stroked across his walls with bruising force. They both groaned at the feeling, Levi’s cock was wrapped in a hot, virgin-tight hole, doing his best to still himself instead of fucking Eren into the mattress before he was ready. 

“Fuck you’re tight and being so good for me” Levi uttered breathily “Tell me when you’re ready to move, okay?”. Eren nodded and after a few minutes and several deep breaths, as the initial discomfort resided, he rocked his hips backwards against Levi’s, head tilting so he could draw shaky breaths as the werewolf increased his speed slowly.

Soon the slap of skin against skin filled the room as Levi lost grip of his more human side, the animal within taking control and thrusting with bruising force into the willing human beneath him, reveling in the sharp gasps and whimpers that fell unbidden from the brunette’s lips, burying his face in the covers to try and hide his sounds from the werewolf’s keen ears.

“Don’t hide those pretty noises from me, human” he murmured gravelly, pleased when the human tilted his head to uncover the sounds he made as Levi angled his hips differently to slam against his prostate with deadly accuracy, turning Eren into no more than a drooling, whimpering mess as he was impaled again and again on the werewolf’s cock. 

“Nghh… oh god… L-Levi… ah please…”

“You’re so pretty like this; flushed and trembling, writhing on my cock and making such sweet sounds, almost makes me wish you were one of my kind. I would breed you full of pups, fuck you, knot you, fill you up with my come, every single day and you’d love every second of it wouldn’t you Eren?” 

Eren’s cock gushed with pre-come and he nodded fervently, face flushing red in embarrassment at how turned on the thought made him and it didn’t go unnoticed by the werewolf, whose nose picked up the scent of heightened arousal and the pearlescent mess that stained his covers. 

A loud growl sounded throughout the room as Levi increased his pace, the hands on Eren’s hips tightened and sharp claws drew blood as they pierced the skin, he rocked Eren back against him as he slammed forward, going impossibly deeper and hitting hard on the bundle of nerves that Eren’s vision going white.

A symphony of moans, whines, growls and whimpers filled the room and only increased as they drew closer to their climaxes, Levi’s hand slid from its place on the brunette’s hip to wrap around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, thumb dragging over the slit, smearing the pre-come across the head of his cock. 

Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi’s cock growing bigger inside of him and the base beginning to flare, catching on his rim with each thrust. With a loud growl, Levi’s cock was slammed as deep as possible inside Eren, nestling directly against his prostate as his knot grew to full size, with a twist of Levi’s wrist, Eren was coming, painting his stomach and the bed in his release, body going lax with pleasure as Levi continued to rut into him.

Eren whined from the overstimulation as his prostate was continually abused, gasping in over-stimulated pleasure as Levi’s own release crashed over him, painting the human’s insides with ribbons and ribbons of come. The brunette couldn’t stop the small whimpers that fell from his lips as he was still being filled with Levi’s release, feeling impossibly full of hot come, the sensation drawing the last remaining spurts of come from Eren’s spent cock.

Finally Levi’s body went lax and he draped himself over Eren’s back, panting harshly and flicking the sweat-dampened hair from his face. 

“How do you feel?” he hummed, forehead dropping to rest against Eren’s shoulder blades and press tender kisses to his skin.

“F-full… like it a lot” Eren murmured abashedly, cock twitching in a valiant effort to become hard once again as the sensation of being so full and over-stimulated sent shivers up his body and had his stomach pooling with arousal.

“W-want more… later” he added, hiding his face. Levi smirked and straightened up; rolling his hips with the miniscule amount of space he had to tease Eren playfully. 

Hooking an arm beneath Eren’s waist, he pulled the brunette upright, and into his lap so Eren was straddling his thighs, full weight bearing down on his cock and trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure. Levi scraped his teeth over Eren’s throat, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into the crook of the brunette’s neck; the place where mating bites were placed.

“Look at yourself Eren, fuck, if I wasn’t so spent I’d fuck you until you couldn’t speak, walk or move from this bed”

Eren glanced down and moaned softly, a shiver running through his body at the distension of his stomach; so full of come that he was swollen with it. Levi rolled them sideways gently, attempting to avoid the worst of the mess on the bed and pulling Eren close against his chest, nuzzling the chocolate brown hair contentedly.

One of his arms was used to cushion beneath Eren’s head, the other was rubbing circles on the brunette’s distended stomach as they lay there spooned together. 

“Mmf Levi… feels t-too good… b-being filled up” 

Levi smirked against Eren’s hair and pulled the human tighter against him to whisper into his ear, “You might want to cancel any plans you have for tomorrow brat because I’m not done with you yet”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say I'm a huge fan of this chapter but I promised I'd write it, so for those that have been waiting... *throws this at the internet* I hope this isn't complete and utter garbage and if it is, I am deeply sorry for inflicting it upon you

As sunlight filtered in through the window signifying that it was mid-morning, Eren blinked awake slowly, momentarily disoriented at the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling before stretching his arms above his head; the bone-deep ache that spread across his body jogged his memory as to the escapades he’d been up to only hours prior.

Eren pushed the covers off and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in Levi’s pillow and inhaling the intoxicating scent of pine and peppermint, legs falling open with a small groan and a stupid grin spread across his face and he pulled himself upright, wincing at how sore his ass was as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and used the bedhead to haul himself to his feet. He pulled a soft throw blanket over his shoulders to cover his modesty as he padded out into the hallway that connected to Levi’s room, following it out into the central living space, eyes blinking blearily, yawning widely and hair mussed six ways from Sunday.

He opened his mouth to say good morning to Levi but instead grinded to a complete stop, almost tripping over the corner of the blanket as he did. Ten or so pairs of eyes and ears were focused intently on him, his face paling instantly in horror and pulling the blanket tighter around him, hiding himself as best he could with wide eyes and mouth gaping at a loss for words. 

“I-I… I’m gonna go, uh… go find my clothes, yeah” Eren nodded to himself in affirmation, turning around to bolt back into the bedroom and potentially fling himself through the nearest window to avoid further embarrassment.

Before he could do so much as take a step, strong arms wrapped around his waist, halting his escape as his hair was nuzzled affectionately, Eren relaxed in the arms around him, entirely unsure of the reason why or as to who was actually holding him. 

An arm slipped beneath the backs of his knees, picking him up bridal style as he pointedly ignored the snickers from the otherwise silent visitors when he emitted a loud shriek, a sound he was not proud to have produced and sighing in relief at the sight of Levi who looked to him, eyes twinkling with mirth as he carried Eren with apparent ease through the throng of people to the armchair in the furthermost corner of the open lounge room. 

Levi sat down on the plush armchair, Eren still cradled in his arms, letting out a low chuckle as Eren buried his face in the crook of his throat, hiding himself from the expectant eyes of Levi’s guests who joined them in the lounge room, seating themselves on the couches and the plush rug on the wooden floors.

“Pack, Eren. Eren, Pack” Levi introduced briefly, nuzzling Eren’s head and coaxing him out of hiding, offering the brunette a cheeky grin when he flipped Levi the bird and rolled over to greet the other nine pairs of eyes on him.

“This is Erwin, Mike, Gunther, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Isabel, Farlan and-“ Levi introduced, pointing to each wolf in turn before being cut off.

“You know me!! I met you yesterday, well technically earlier this morning, I’m Hanji” the vivacious brunette re-introduced herself with an equally enthusiastic wave that was just as zealous as the tail that was wagging furiously behind her.

“Not that it isn’t great to meet you all but uh Levi, I am stark fucking naked and no offence but people don’t usually invite their entire family to their house while their one-night stand is still asleep in their bed” Eren hissed embarrassedly, throwing a pointed glare over his shoulder as the other wolves chuckled at his indignation. 

He moved to continue his rant but Levi’s tail was poking out from behind him, draped across the armrest of the chair, swaying leisurely and without meaning to, Eren reached for it, pulling the appendage into his lap, running his fingers through the soft black fur and falling silent, eyes shining happily as Levi hummed under the ministrations, eyes fluttering closed as Eren became more and more entranced with his tail. 

“Mate… not one-night stand” Levi mumbled almost inaudibly and a shiver ran through Eren at the words, body responding almost on auto-pilot by nuzzling underneath Levi’s chin and humming softly, fingers trailing up to play with the werewolf’s ears and snickering softly as they twitched and flicked beneath his digits. 

A loud squeal broke Eren’s concentration, drawing his eyes away from the stormy grey of Levi’s and over to the three girls that were sitting huddled on the floor, practically on top of one another as they fawned over the alpha and the human in his lap.

“What is a mate?” Eren asked, fingers itching to continue stroking Levi’s tail, something that the alpha obviously noticed, flicking his tail closer to Eren’s reach with a mirthful smile, ruffling the brunette’s hair affectionately as he did. 

“It’s our equivalent of a soulmate, it’s a bond stronger than any human marriage and it appears as if our alpha has found his mate in you, that’s why we’re all here” Hanji declared with a delighted shriek.

“Which is weird because we almost always find our mates in others of our kind so you probably have a little bit of werewolf blood somewhere in your family tree” Isabel shrugged. 

“For werewolves, we each have a mate and when we find that person, everything becomes brighter, we become stronger and faster, we can hear each other’s thoughts and emotions and are bound together for life. Their bond can make itself known at any time, even between two complete strangers” Erwin explained with a warm smile.

A feeling of unadulterated contentment surged through Eren and he smiled down at his lap, the emotions that rushed over him were unlike anything he’d ever felt before; filled with warmth and affection as he returned to toying with strands of jet black fur from Levi’s tail and basked in the scent of pine and peppermint that drifted over him. 

Something in the back of his mind told him that he was insane for enjoying the warmth that soaked through his skin and the intoxicating scent that blanketed his senses, telling him he should be running for the hills instead of cuddling up with an almost complete stranger but he ignored that voice, simply wanting to be back in bed with the alpha, reveling in his dominance and the feeling of fullness that accompanied his presence. 

“Uh Levi… for werewolves, does mating have anything to do with biting?” Eren asked hesitantly, not wanting to ask potentially offensive questions or sound like a complete dunce in front of his pack and breathing out a small sigh of relief as Levi nodded. A sharp burst of arousal tinged the air as the alpha’s mouth fell open, exposing his pearly whites to Eren who watched transfixed as they elongated into sharp canine-like teeth. 

Eren flushed red as he felt his dick twitch in interest and prayed werewolves didn’t have a good sense of smell, although judging by the dilation of Levi’s pupils and the feral grin that crossed his lips as well as the awkward silence that had befallen the pack as their noses twitched, Eren felt it right to assume that that was, unfortunately, not the case.

“And that’s our cue to leave” Mike announced, ushering out the other wolves with flicks of his hands and swift kicks to the butt to get the pack moving, the door falling shut just in time for Levi to fling them to the floor, covering Eren’s body with his own and pressing bruising kisses to the brunette’s throat as he ground their hips together, tugging the blanket away with a growl that changed to a delighted purr when Eren finally let go of the offending cover, revealing himself to Levi.

In an attempt to cover his modesty, Eren brought his hands down to cover himself, crying out as Levi growled and bared his teeth, pulling Eren’s hands up and pinning them above his head. He writhed under the alpha’s intense gaze and barely noticed as his legs fell apart to make space for Levi’s knee that slotted teasingly between his thighs, grinding against it with small whimpers at the brief stimulation. 

“You have no idea what you’re doin to me brat… How badly I want to fuck you full of come, breed you nice and good til you’re swollen with my pups and have milk leaking out of your pretty little tits… knot you again and again until you stain every surface of this apartment with your come and lay claim to you with a bloody bite mark that tells anyone that dares put their eyes on you, that you’re mine… that it’s my knot you’re such a slut for, spreading your legs wide and whimpering like a bitch in heat for me and only me” 

Eren flushed scarlet from the tips of his ears to his chest, cock now achingly hard against his stomach and head turned sideways to avoid Levi’s eyes, fearing that his own would display the depraved desires for such things to happen would deter the alpha for some reason. The werewolf let his wrists go and pulled Eren to his feet with a small displeasured groan.

“Go on, you have to call your boss and tell them you can’t come into work today… and make it quick because I am not a patient man” he purred, words laced with intent and spoken so gently it was as if utterances of pure pornography hadn’t just fallen from those same lips.

Forgoing the blanket, Eren ran back to the bedroom, digging through the mound of clothes that had been heaped on the floor, launching himself across the width of the bed as his device began to ring, the familiar tone signifying that it was his boss calling, probably to ask where he was as he was already a half hour late for his shift with no explanation. He lay spread across the mattress on his stomach, shoulders, arms and neck dangling off the bed as he located his phone, hidden inside the depths of his discarded jeans.

“Hey, Mikasa!! I am so sorry, I was supposed to call and tell you earlier that I couldn’t come in to work today… I think I may be coming down with something” he lied, dropping his head forward to hit against the side of the mattress in a soft self-piteous thud. While attempting to appease his sister/boss, Eren was blissfully unaware of the sound of a cap being clicked open.

“Yeah, I, uh, overslept… I think I got sick from the- nghh” Eren moaned, mouth falling open as Levi straddled his thighs and pressed the tip of his hard, leaking cock between the cheeks of his ass, nestling against the puffy rim of Eren’s twitching hole, canting his hips slightly forward to slide the first few inches of his lubricated cock inside the breathy brunette with ease, still stretched and slightly slick with lubricant from the rough fucking he’d received a few hours prior.

“S-sorry Mikasa, stomach pain… I-I’ll call you back later, b-bye… Yes, yes, love y-you too” he tossed his phone to the floor and let out a groan as Levi thrust gently, burying his length inside of Eren with a lustful smirk, rolling his hips in order to find Eren’s prostate. 

“You’re a bastard” Eren muttered, writhing beneath the raven that kept him pinned to the bed, feeling rather sore and suffering with slight discomfort that paled in comparison to the fierce arousal that ran like liquid fire through his veins, the fullness he felt with the large girth buried inside of him and the anticipation of what was to come caused his cock to re-harden from when it had flagged slightly and now smeared copious amounts of pre-come across the sheets. 

“Maybe so but I’m a lucky one. It’s not every day such a pretty human practically begs to be bred and knotted. Watching you come with your belly swollen with my seed and my knot buried inside you… Mmph, there’s nothing quite like it” Levi purred, hands settling on Eren’s hips as he moved slowly, torturing the poor brunette with too-slow thrusts and pinning him down so he was powerless to thrust back against the large cock inside of him.

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I may have to find another member of your pack to replace you… is Erwin seeing anyone?” Eren teased, gasping loudly as Levi pulled out, manhandling his hips upright, using his knee to nudge Eren’s legs wider and pushing his chest to the bed, presenting perfectly for the now-enraged alpha.

Once he lined himself up, Levi bottomed out with one smooth thrust, starting a brutal pace that significantly exceeded the one from their earlier session. Claws left shallow scratches across the expanse of Eren’s back, bruises would soon begin to dot his hips from fingertips digging pitilessly into the sun-kissed skin as a clawed hand slid its way into Eren’s chocolate locks, tugging harshly on the strands and drawing delectable whimpers from the human that was bucking his hips back against Levi’s length, arching his back further into the sensation.

Levi looked positively wild, mussed hair, teeth bared, eyes narrowed and irises that were once the colour of moonlight were now a vibrant shade of scarlet, glowing with an intensity that had Eren’s body trembling in both fear and arousal as he peered over his shoulder. 

“Mine” he growled possessively, feeling his control slipping as jealousy crashed over him in a tidal wave, thrusts becoming more erratic and animalistic, uncontrolled and especially punishing, cock slamming brutally against Eren’s prostate ceaselessly.

“You are mine. Mine. If anyone else ever lays a hand on you, I’ll cut it off and shove it so far up their ass they’ll be finger-fucking their own tonsils” he snapped, claws digging harshly into Eren’s skin, causing blood to well to the surface and small rivulets of scarlet to flow across his stomach and drip to the covers, mingling with the mess that already ruined the bed. The cloying scent of iron permeated the air, along with Levi’s natural scent that was so strong and dominating that even Eren, a human, could smell it. 

“Shhh Levi, it’s alright. I was only teasing” Eren soothed “Lay down for me alpha, I’m gonna show you that I’m all yours, I promise” he affirmed softly, feeling bone-deep instinct rear its head as another voice sounded inside his mind telling him explicitly that what he was doing was more than right, that what he had with Levi was real and that he was destined to be mated to him. 

Eren couldn’t explain it but it almost felt like he and Levi had done this before; as if his subconscious knew what to do to appease Levi with memories of past unions he could not recall, perhaps in past lives they had been unified, the way his body moved as if they’d done this countless times in the past seemed too easy and well practiced as if they were perfectly designed for one another.

Levi grumbled as he laid himself down, head propped against the pillows and hands outstretched towards Eren, trying to beckon him closer at a faster pace. Eren crawled up Levi’s legs, perching himself on the wolf’s lower stomach, fingers tracing gently across the plains of pale skin that stretched across rippling muscles with a reverence that caused him to fall silent, encouraging the exploration with emboldening the human with small purrs and little nods of his head. 

“Kiss me?” Eren asked softly, head tilted down as ocean blue eyes peered questioningly at Levi through long, dark lashes. It was all Levi needed to lean up, calloused hands sliding softly across Eren’s cheeks, cradling his face with unbridled reverence as he pressed their lips together softly. 

“Mine. My alpha” Eren murmured against Levi’s lips, reaching behind him to grasp the wolf’s still hard length that was flushed red and begging for attention, his own cock jolting at the low, pleasured growl that the wolf emitted below him as he did. Their kiss deepened, still slow but now with tongues that curled together, exploring one another’s mouth’s and hand wandering over one another’s skin. AS they parted to draw breath, thin strings of saliva still joined their lips before Eren pulled away, wiggling his hips further back and positioning himself above the wolf.

He positioned Levi’s length at his hole and rocked his hips down, letting out a startled moan of pleasure as his head lolled back, bearing his weight down until the wolf was once again buried inside him, impossibly deep and entirely fulfilling. Eren braced one hand on Levi’s chest and the other behind him on his thigh, raising his hips until only the tip remained inside before bringing his hips down against Levi’s with unbridled force.

The wolf let out a loud moan, unused to being in such a submissive position as his mate did all the work, riding his cock with inelegant rises and falls of his hips, crying out in frustration when he couldn’t find the bundle of nerves that Levi seemed to hit with ease. 

Levi wanted nothing more than to take the reigns, to pleasure his mate the way he had done during their first union but watching the rise and fall of Eren’s hips and the soft, breathy keens that fell from his lips, was reward enough for giving over the control he usually held with an iron fist. 

“Alpha” Eren whined and that was all it took for him to roll them over, bringing Eren’s legs over his shoulders and slamming back inside the tight heat that accepted him so easily, slotting together perfectly as he angled his hips, smirking devilishly when Eren threw his head back against the mattress, crying out in pleasure as Levi took back control, kneading the round globes of his ass as he reamed into him, balls slapping against the sun-kissed skin and animalistic growls and moans meshed together to fill the apartment. 

As soon as Levi found Eren’s prostate, he was done for, muscles clenching and body trembling as unadulterated pleasure coursed through his veins as the wolf rocked against the bundle of nerves again and again, pressing soft kisses to the inside of Eren’s knee in a way that entirely juxtaposed the rough thrusts of his hips as they moved together.

“L-Levi… Alpha please… please… nghh, w-want you to b-bite me” Eren moaned embarrassedly, the desire to be claimed and marked was clouding any sense of rational thought, desperate to feel Levi’s teeth perforating his skin for a reason he could only assume was instinct.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for brat. You’ll be bound to me forever and you’ll become one of my kind” he murmured softly, trying to dissuade the human from his request as well as the desire that lanced through him at the thought of Eren becoming an official part of his pack, the way he’d look with sharp teeth and soft ears, how if he presented as an omega, he’d be dripping with slick that the alpha would be more than happy to clean up with his tongue.

Against his wishes, Levi’s teeth sharpened, elongating into fearsome canines that had Eren’s cock dripping pre-come against his belly, hole clenching tightly around his cock in a way that had Levi fighting tooth and nail against his baser instincts that were screaming at him to bite into the flawless skin of his destined mate, to lay claim to him so no one would ever lay their hands on the perfect human below him that belonged to him and only him. 

They were both drawing towards their peaks as the brutal thrusts continued and knew it was only a matter of time before their release hit. Levi was slipping, control falling from his hands and into the claws of his inner animal. 

“Alpha… Mm close” Eren moaned, reaching down to stroke his cock and bring his release faster, chuckling breathily as Levi batted his hand away.

“You will come on my cock or not at all” a voice that sounded both like Levi’s and nothing of the sort, reverberated throughout Eren’s body, gasping as Levi grabbed a hold of his hips and threw them backwards, hauling Eren upright so he was once again in the wolf’s lap, mouth agape in pleasure as Levi’s knot began to form, catching on his rim with every brutal thrust.

Levi thrust his hips into Eren once… twice… three times more, letting out a wild howl that rattled the window panes as he surged forward, sharp teeth sinking harshly into the tender flesh of the crook of Eren’s neck as he grabbed a hold of his hips and impaled him on his knot, growling satisfactorily as his mate let out a high pitched moan, his climax reaching as Levi’s teeth sunk into his skin, painting his and the raven’s chests with his climax.

Eren trembled, more come spurting from the tip of his cock as Levi’s release filled his insides. His cock twitched against Eren’s prostate with every stream of come that added to the copious mess inside of the tight little hole that was clenching around his knot, whimpering with the overstimulation and unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his stomach that was growing steadily bigger as he was filled with his alpha’s come.

“Mmf alpha… f-feels so good… b-being filled up”” Eren moaned, dropping his head forward against Levi’s shoulder, twitching as the wolf pressed his palm firmly against his come filled stomach, rutting his hips slightly to make sure every last drop was inside of Eren. 

“So good for me… you look so good split open on my cock, shaking and swollen, your pretty cock trying to get hard again because you can’t help but love it when every single drop of my come is buried inside you, claiming you inside and out… Fuck, you’re perfect… my mate” he purred into Eren’s ear, smiling affectionately as the human nestled against Levi, pressing soft kisses to the skin of Levi’s throat. 

The last dregs of desire flowed through Eren as Levi’s cock dragged across his prostate with every minor shift of his hips as the two moved to find a comfortable position to sleep. As as soon as they did, Eren was out like a light, succumbing to the exhaustion of such an intense coupling, reveling in the deep ache in his shoulder where a fresh claiming mark now resided, feeling safe and warm, nestled in the arms of the werewolf whose cock was still buried inside of him, knot holding fast. 

Levi couldn’t help the sleepy smile that spread across his face; it was as if he were missing a piece of himself before and now, as Eren lay cradled in his arms, deep asleep and humming softly as he breathed in Levi's scent, nose pressed against Levi's throat where it was most potent, he was unable to deny that he felt completely and utterly at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't complete garbage, I know it took forever to get here so I'm super sorry about that and I speed-wrote the smut because I didn't want you guys to have to wait anymore. I have been so busy for the last few days but I do have another chapter planned after this if that makes up for it ;) <3

“Morning Bright Eyes” Levi smirked softly, not even needing to open his eyes to feel the viridian gaze focused upon him, lips quirking into a sleepy smile as the brunette nuzzled closer to him, tucking his face against Levi’s throat and pressing soft kisses and nips to the skin, reveling in the wolf’s natural scent as his hand trailed up to pay with the soft fur of Levi’s ears. 

“Hi” Eren hummed softly, stirring gently to prise himself from the wolf’s grip and fighting his instincts which were screaming at him to continue grooming his mate and stay where the mouth-watering scent that cocooned his senses like a warm blanket was, almost whining as he forcibly extracted himself from the warm arms encircling him, kicking the covers off and wincing as he sat upright, expecting pain to lance through the lower half of his body and gasping in surprise when nothing happened. 

“Perks of being a werewolf, you heal fast. Now come back here” Levi ordered sleepily, reaching his arms out towards the brunette who snickered softly and rose to his feet, sliding off the mattress and turning back to glance at the raven who was now propped up on his elbow, shamelessly ogling the very naked Eren who grinned cheekily back at him, hair tousled from sleep but eyes sharp and focused with filthy intent. 

He turned back on his heel to find the bathroom in order to have a shower, only to be stopped by an iron grip encircling his waist and sharp teeth nibbling at the fresh bonding mark that adorned the junction of his shoulder. Eren moaned softly, rocking his hips back against the raven unintentionally and eliciting a low moan as open-mouthed kisses were pressed to the side of his neck, “Nghh… I do have a job you know?” he asked rhetorically, voice breathy as he squirmed beneath the alpha wolf’s ministrations. 

“Mhmm, don’t care, want my mate back in bed” he hummed, teeth grazing across Eren’s skin and fingertips trailing down to press lightly against his mate’s tight, little hole, practically purring as it twitched beneath his fingers, clenching and trying to bring the nimble fingers that teased him inside, to touch the one place that had the brunette’s vision turning white. 

“L-Levi, at least let me call my s-sister, nghh… to tell her, mmph… can’t come in” he muttered between moans, fighting every instinct in his body that begged him to spread his legs further and let his alpha please him.= the way he clearly wanted to.

Levi growled lowly, the animalistic side of his brain positively hating that anyone wanted to take Eren’s attention away from him, especially so soon after bonding with him, whereas the human side of his brain argued that he couldn’t keep Eren like a caged animal, no matter how appealing the idea may or may not have seemed.

The alpha wolf stepped back begrudgingly, a petulant pout on his face and ears and tail drooping almost comically, imitating the perfect rendition of the famous puppy dog eyes. Eren crawled across the bed on all fours, reaching for his phone on the nightstand and yelping in surprise as the globe of his ass received a hard spank, peering over his shoulder at Levi who had the world’s most guiltily innocent look on his face, hands clasped behind his back and eyes sparkling with mirth and a low simmer of arousal. 

Eren shook his head affectionately as he picked up his phone and dialed Mikasa’s number, “When I’m done on the phone, you can do that again” Eren smirked, pressing the call button on his cell and bringing it to his ear, trying to hold back his laughter at the surprised look on Levi’s face at his utterance. 

Levi took a seat amongst the pillows and pulled Eren backwards so he was sitting between his legs, tail curling around his hip to lie against Eren’s thighs and humming softly as the brunette immediately began to toy with the silken fur, ears twitching with delight as his mate groomed him, inner alpha purring at the feeling of finding such a worthy mate. 

“Eren? Are you alright? Are you still sick?” Mikasa’s voice sounded at the first ring, always showing the utmost concern for her younger brother, even if he was at the ripe age of twenty three. 

“Uh… yeah, about that… I… well you see the tru-“ Eren was cut off as Levi plucked the phone from his fingers and raised it to his ear, a comical sight considering it was towards the top of his head.

“Mikasa, is it? I’m Levi, Eren’s mate, Apartment 104, corner of Rose and Sina, show up whenever you want but please knock because there’s a good chance I’ll be balls deep inside of your brother when you arrive” he promptly hung up, dropping the phone onto the bed, head tilting up to meet the amused yet enraged glare of his mate who was warring between bursting into laughter and indignantly slapping his alpha upside the head. 

Eren’s phone rang again and he scrambled to pick it up but Levi pushed it off the bed and onto the floor, earning him a smack on the thigh as the brunette turned around and straddled the raven, “That wasn’t very nice, you wanna hope you can run fast shorty because she’s gonna show up with a rifle to blow your ass away” Eren snickered, leaning up on his knees to bite down harshly on Levi’s ear to rile him up knowing already how much of a weak-spot it was for him.

The shower was calling him and he slid off Levi’s lap with a newfound fluidity, once more making an attempt to depart in order to wash himself, physically feeling the layer of grime on his body, only to be stopped once more by a very concupiscent alpha pressing him against the nearest wall, sliding his bare erection between the cleft of his mate’s ass and moaning lowly as it caught on the puckered rim that twitched beneath his cock. 

“Shorty? Really? You are so getting it after your sister leaves” he growled playfully, ducking his head to drag his teeth across the beautifully flushed skin in front of him, cock twitching at the small whimpers coming from his mate that were practically begging him to take action and fuck him into the floor.

***

The sound of a fist banging against the front door roused the two mates from their stupor, too rolled up in each other to care much about their surroundings, simply tracing idle patterns across one another’s bare skin, Levi doing so with the tips of his claws and smirking, as he so often tended to do, as goosebumps rose across Eren’s body. 

They pulled on their clothes as fast as possible, Eren practically sprinting from one side of the apartment to the other, running into the couch in his haste to pull open the door, wanting to lessen the time he would incur the wrath of his sister. He turned around to hopefully receive a reassuring smile but instead he got what appeared to be a very angry werewolf; ears pinned back, tail fur standing up, claws and teeth exposed and irises that were usually the colour of mercury were now scarlet, a territorial growl sounding from low in his throat. 

Eren raised his eyebrows in concern, taking a step towards Levi, unafraid, only anxious about the state of his mate until the banging against the door continued and his name was called frantically. He pulled open the door, stepping back at the sight of a rather short blonde haired female besides the enraged form of his sister.

The blonde had ears akin to Levi’s adorning the top of her head and a tail that was swaying restlessly behind her, the only indication that she was riled up and ready to attack at a moment’s notice. Both Mikasa and the blonde haired girl stepped over the threshold, seemingly unfased of the very pissed off alpha whose territory they’d just waltzed into. 

“Get out bitch” Levi snarled, tucking Eren behind him carefully and eyeing up the blonde, eyes glowing and claws sharpening as his nose twitched at her dominating scent. She was clearly an alpha and even though he had no reason to worry, every instinct in his body was demanding him to get rid of her so she wouldn’t lay a hand on his mate. 

“First of all, my name is Annie not ‘bitch’ and I’m not here to touch your precious mate so calm down” the blonde said nonchalantly, an exceptionally bored expression on her face, as if the sight and smell of such an enraged alpha had no effect on her “I’m here because my girlfriend asked me to come with her”.

“Eren get away from him, he’s dangerous and a total stranger. You’re coming home with me” Mikasa snapped venomously, her voice containing barely a third of the fury she was feeling, black hair flying as she pulled her bag up higher on her shoulder. Levi growled at her, barely retreating even as the blonde stepped between them, her own claws and teeth extended threateningly.

“Levi, shh, hey, look at me, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere” Eren soothed, stepping in front of the alpha and rubbing circles on the back of his neck as well as the junction of his ears, doing whatever he could to calm his angered mate. Levi calmed almost instantly, nuzzling at his mates throat, eyes still red and peering venomously across Eren’s shoulder at the form of his sister who looked entirely confused as to what was going on.

“You’re mates but he’s still human” Annie mused, not really seeking much of an answer but it was evident to her that they were definitely something, sensing the beginning of their bond already formed and in place as well as their scent that even though was mostly alpha, still had an underlying hint of the human’s mixed in with it.

“Only until the first full moon, then he presents and we’ll be completely bonded” Levi explained gruffly, rubbing his scent over every part of Eren he could reach, pleased that his scent was already soaked in Levi’s own even after such a short time together. When Eren turned for the first time, he’d be able to smell their combined scents and soon Levi would proudly bear Eren’s mark in the same place his own remained. 

“Wait… you bit him? You mean Eren isn’t going to be human anymore?” Mikasa interjected, panic laced through her voice.

“Ding ding, there’s the winning answer Angry Smurf” Levi sassed, his inner alpha beginning to purr as Eren broke away from his grasp to pull his shirt over his head, proudly displaying the bite mark at the junction of his shoulder, tracing over the scars reverently, a smile playing on his face. 

The bite wasn’t just a bonding mark; it was the symbol that he belonged completely and wholeheartedly to the alpha. It was the bite that would change him from human to werewolf and the beginning of his bond with his mate. He couldn’t explain it to Mikasa, the connection he felt with Levi, even as a human with senses so dulled in comparison to the alphas, he knew they were meant to be, no matter how absurd it sounded.

The moment he’d looked into Levi’s eyes he knew it, felt the spark the moment their lips met and as he fought an internal battle against the urge to beg for Levi to bite him the first time they were knotted together, how right it felt to be there in his bed, the way his name rolled off the tongue as if the word was meant to be there all along. 

To their mutual surprise, Annie was the one who pulled Mikasa aside “True Mates are very rare in our kind, we can find our mate, that spark with anyone but True Mates have a bond closer than anything you or I would ever be able to comprehend. They are magnetized to each other, unable to resist the urge to mate and bond; it isn’t their fault so you can’t be angry at your brother or Levi” she murmured, wrapping her arms around the raven’s waist and kissing her cheek affectionately. 

“True Mates?” Eren whispered in confusion, he knew they were mates but this was the first time he was hearing of such a term.

“Yes genius, True Mates. You and him are True Mates, anyone supernatural would be able to smell it a mile away. He can’t because you’re still human but as soon as you change for the first time, it’s gonna smack you both like a brick to the face” Annie rolled her eyes. 

Eren was still confused but one look at Levi, whose expression was one of complete and utter joy was enough for him to be satisfied with the answer. He shrieked as Levi picked him up and spun him around, dipping Eren and pressing a kiss to his lips, unable to stop the smile that lit up his face as they broke apart, foreheads resting against one another’s, totally and blissfully ignorant of the two pairs of eyes focused on them, one in reluctant acceptance and the other in petty disgust.

Mikasa spoke next, breaking their reverie as they became lost in one another’s eyes, “Okay I get it. You can stop all… that. I still don’t approve but I trust Annie so I’m going to let this go but if you ever hurt my brother… so help you God, I will shove my foot so far up your-“

“Okay, moving on!!” Eren interjected hastily. “How long have you two been dating? You never told me you were seeing anyone” he teased his sister, beckoning them into the lounge room and promptly seating himself in Levi’s lap, humming under his breath as Levi licked at his throat, territorially marking his claim over the brunette even with the reassurance that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

***

They spent the next few hours lounging around on the couches, hanging out between the four of them, even managing a few laughs but somewhere along the way, even Mikasa felt she had overstayed her welcome and with one more threatening glare at Levi both her and Annie left with their hands clasped and fingers interlaced. 

“I thought they would never fucking leave” Levi growled as stood from the couch, scooping Eren up into his arms with ease and toting him back to the bedroom, murmuring words of pure filth into the human’s ear and watching fascinated as he began to tremble and blush with arousal, cock beginning to stir at the perverted suggestions the alpha was making.

Eren cried out as he was suddenly dropped, bouncing on the plush mattress beneath him and barely having the time to gasp as Levi flipped him onto his stomach and practically tore his jeans and underwear off, fingers kneading the soft tanned skin of Eren’s ass before bringing his hand down harshly on the skin.

“M-more” Eren stammered, rocking his hips against the covers in a frantic search for friction against his length. He cried out as Levi brought his hand down once more, a feral grin quirking his lips upwards as his mate’s skin turned a pretty shade of pink, watching entranced as the brunette writhed against the covers and begged for more. “You make such sweet sounds when I do this” he murmured aloud, only too happy to oblige his mate’s command, bringing his hand down again and again until both sides of the brunette’s rear were flushed deep pink and littered with handprints. 

“So pretty” he remarked to himself, shuffling down to drag the rough pad of his tongue across Eren’s heated skin, unable to refrain from biting down on the plump flesh, amusement quirking his lips as the brunette bucked his hips against the harsh sensation, letting out a displeased whimper as his alpha leant up and pinned his wrists, effectively stopping him from sliding his hand between his body and the mattress to touch his already achingly hard cock. 

“Oh no little one, need I remind you that you’re going to come on my cock alone. I’m gonna fuck you full of my come and keep going until you come so many times that you pass out” Levi chuckled, a low sound that reverberated throughout Eren’s body and sent arousal pooling in his groin. 

He let out a gurgled moan as Levi’s hands let go of his wrists, secure in the knowledge that Eren would obey and crawling down his body to inch Eren’s thighs apart before situating himself between those beautifully tanned legs. 

A high-pitched whimper sounded from the brunette as Levi’s rough tongue was dragged suddenly across his taint and then lower still to his balls, sucking and licking fervently, tongue rolling across them as he tugged one into his mouth, carefully minding his sharpened teeth before switching to the other, ears twitching at every small sound Eren emitted and a low groan sounding in the back of his throat at the powerful scent his human emitted, wondering just what his scent would be like if he presented as an omega on the first full moon.

A loud whine drew the alpha from his thoughts and soon his fingers were prising apart the cheeks of his ass to press the flat of his tongue to the brunette’s hole, enjoying the feel of the muscle twitching beneath it and the choked groan that fell from his mate’s lips. 

“F-fuck Alpha… do that again” Eren demanded, spreading his legs wider and burying his face in the mattress to stifle his sounds as the rough point of Levi’s tongue breached the tight ring of muscle that fluttered around his tongue. 

Levi pulled away to retrieve the bottle of lubricant from his bedside drawer where it had been oh-so-diligently put away and in mere moments, the cap was popped open and a decent amount was poured across his fingers, too riled up to warm it as he pressed the first inside of the tight hole, both of them groaning at the sensation of entering and being entered, Levi’s tongue returning to his mate’s needy hole, teasingly, working in slowly alongside his finger that was working open the tight hole enveloping his digit. 

After their two previous encounters like this, Eren was breathing deeply, inching his legs just a little further apart and doing his damndest to relax his muscles, wanting Levi to hurry up, desperate to feel the alpha’s thick cock filling him to the brim.

“I’m not made of glass Levi, hurry up” he snapped impatiently, earning himself a hard spank and another finger to be added alongside the first, tongue withdrawing in its place. Levi crooked his fingers, pushing them harshly against his mate’s bundle of nerves until he became pliant, docile yet feral beneath the raven.

It didn’t take long for Eren to accept another finger, whining and moaning, cock dripping beads of pearlescent fluid onto the covers as whimpers and moans sounded throughout the bedroom. Four fingers were buried inside of him, scissoring, stretching, and teasing until the brunette was nearly howling with the ecstasy-inducing torture.

“Levi nghh, stop teasing me please” he begged, unable to stop himself from arching his back and thrusting back against the fingers rubbing torturously along his prostate, vision going blurry with pleasure as his mate drove him mad with ecstasy, all the while stroking his own length in time with the thrusts of his fingers, watching as Eren’s legs began to tremble and his whines grew louder and more uncontrolled. 

“Alpha, need you inside me. Please” he began to sob, tears falling freely down his cheeks as his request continued to be denied and the unbearable pleasure began to coil inside of him, bringing him closer and closer to release with each thrust and only holding back by a hairsbreadth as Levi teased him mercilessly. 

When he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers and chuckled gravelly at the displeasured growl Eren emitted as he did. “I thought you wanted my cock and now you’re whining for my fingers again? Should I finger you until you come all over yourself instead?” Levi murmured seductively, fingers already pressing inside the fluttering ring of muscle once more. 

“No alpha!” Eren whined, fighting between bucking against the teasing fingers and turning around to strangle Levi for torturing him instead of giving him what he wanted. 

“Beg me for it little one” Levi purred, his own cock hard against his stomach as he watched his mate writhe beneath him, a low growl beginning to form at the sight. Acres of tanned skin was flushed brilliantly before him, plush thighs were spread wide, a sheen of sweat glistened across the sun-kissed plains of Eren’s back and strands of chocolate hair fell in tousled waves like a halo amongst the pillow as needy whimpers fell from cherry red lips, truly a sight to behold.

“Please, please alpha, fuck me with your cock… nghh, I need it… need you, please” he whimpered, spreading his legs wider and resting on his chest in order to bring his hands up, spreading his cheeks to reveal the deliciously wrecked rim to the hungry gaze of his mate 

“How can I say no when you’re spreading yourself open like that for me?” came the rhetorical remark as Levi grasped his cock and pressed the tip against the brunette’s hole, preparing to tease him a little more before fucking him into the mattress. 

Apparently Eren had other ideas, rocking his hips back with force and impaling himself partway on Levi’s cock, desperate to have it buried inside of him, feeling empty without it after so much teasing, needing his alphas knot inside of him, plugging him full of his come and marking him so thoroughly inside and out that no matter what, the alpha’s claim was staked. 

“Breed me alpha… My alpha… want your pups… please” the brunette begged, crying out as Levi’s control snapped. He would prove to his mate that he would be the perfect alpha for him, would breed him, knot him and to fuck him so full that it hurts, again and again until his mate was satisfied. 

Sharp claws sliced through soft flesh and the room filled with harsh slaps of skin against skin, Levi burying himself inside the tight heat of the wanton brunette with each snap of his hips, sharp hipbones slamming against the spanked-raw skin of Eren’s pert ass that jiggled against the contact so obscenely it was a wonder Levi didn’t come then and there. 

A slight angle of his hips had his mate mewling in pleasure and incoherent words of praise tumbling from his lips at the rough pace, unable to silence the sounds he was making that were music to Levi’s ears that twitched with each one as his cock pearled with pre-come, dripping inside of his mate in a steady stream.

They were both too riled up, too desperate, the room now filled with grunts and whimpers, the sound of the bedhead slamming against the wall brutally, leaving a deep dent in the drywall but neither could bring themselves to care, too lost in the pleasure and the aching need to come that was consuming them both.

Levi couldn’t help the pleased growl he let out at the sight of his mate touching his nipples, arms bent to twist and pull at them, tugging at the rosy buds until they were dark and erect, against his flushed chest, “When you’re full of my pups, your nipples are going to be so sensitive that one bite to them will have you a whimpering mess in my lap”.

The idea sounded so appealing to the pair of them, Eren round with a litter of their own, nipples dripping with milk and still taking his mate’s knot, it was enough to have Levi howling, head thrown back as the visual washed over him, causing his muscles to clench and his pace to become brutal.

Eren lowered his hips so he was laying flat on the bed as Levi almost literally fucked him into the mattress, causing such delicious friction with each thrust as his cock rubbed between the confines of his body and the covers, drawing him closer and closer with each thrust of the alpha’s hips. 

“C-Come on alpha… don’t y-you want to knot m-me?” Eren stuttered teasingly, breathing laboriously and cock spurting pre-come onto the already soiled covers below him as Levi howled again; louder, the glass of the windows rattling in their panes at the sound. He thrust roughly, slamming his cock directly against the bundle of nerves inside the brunette until every muscle in his mate’s body seized with pleasure, unable to stop himself as wave after wave of his orgasm wracked his body, crashing over him like a tidal wave and causing his cock to spurt ribbons of come between his stomach and the bed. 

Levi continued to thrust, almost at his own precipice as he felt his knot begin to swell, catching on Eren’s rim with each snap of his hips and drawing closer while listening to the mewls the brunette made from the intense over-stimulation as he was fucked through his orgasm, clenching his tired muscles until his alpha reached his own peak, wanting to give the same mind-numbing pleasure he’d received.

With a few final thrust Levi’s knot caught, swelling and locking them together as ropes of come painted the brunette’s insides, filling him so deeply and completely that he was unable to move, simply aware of his body swelling to accommodate the large load and moaning at the feeling of fullness. 

There was no place either of them would rather be, locked together like this, panting and a total mess as Levi rolled them sideways, embracing the brunette in his warm arms and maneuvering them with immense difficulty to pull the quilt over them, sliding his free arm beneath Eren’s head to cushion it, murmuring praise and incoherent declarations of affection. 

“Mmph alpha, tired now” Eren whined softly, wriggling his hips to get comfortable and letting out a choked moan at the feeling of come shifting around inside him and the knot buried inside of his tight heat tugged against his swollen rim.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll be right here when you wake up” Levi murmured, hooking his arm around Eren’s waist and entangling their ankles, pressing soft kisses to the nape of his mate’s neck, alongside the mark that claimed the beautiful, feisty brunette below him as his.

Eren fell asleep swiftly, body exhausted from their activities and safely cradled in the arms of his alpha, sated for now but unable to deny the uncontrollable itch that was forming under his skin, shifting restlessly against Levi with small whimpers as the tip of the alpha’s cock rubbed against his over-stimulated prostate. The alpha let out a comforting purring sound, the vibrations in his chest spreading across Eren and soothing him on an entirely primal level, humming softly as the brunette relaxed his muscles and shifted as close to him as possible, not even leaving a hairsbreadth between them.

The full moon was merely days away and it was causing Eren’s unsettled sleep, the venom in his veins was calling out, preparing his body to shift for the first time. As the full moon drew closer, Eren’s behaviour would only worsen, his mood would turn erratic, he’d be angry, violent and his body would be on overdrive, concupiscent and needy for his mate.

Until then, it was up to Levi to prepare his mate for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry; this took me an eternity to get around to cause my meds are being upped and its been wreaking havoc on my motivation levels so I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long and I know this isn’t a masterpiece but I hope it isn't garbage!! xoxo
> 
> P.S. I apologise for any mistakes .-.

The following days leading up to the full moon were spent between fist fights and rough fucking that drew blood and left dents littering the plasterboard and holes in the walls, which activity caused what, they weren’t entirely sure. The bed had broken, now lying in splinters with the bedding torn to shreds and the couch had collapsed on one side, stuffing had been ripped out and blanketed the living room like snow, it was as if a bomb had been dropped on it and Levi, who was typically obsessed with cleanliness, couldn’t bring himself to care too much.

Between the frantic fucking and the violent altercations that had their blood pumping and left them with scratches, bruises ands split lips that all healed by morning, Levi taught Eren everything he could about what would happen when the full moon rose, three days hence. 

He taught him about the pain he’d experience with his first shift, what would happen to him physically, how his life would be affected and the secondary genders that would accompany the transformation, told him of the things that could bring their kind harm, the way he’d behave afterwards, how their bond would change, strengthen and how insatiable he’d be.

***

As the evening drew and the full moon rose above the city’s skyscrapers, Eren was brought back to Howling with Pleasure, feeling an uncontrollable itch beginning to spread beneath his skin and a bone-deep ache spread through his jaw as his teeth sharpened into the canine-like fangs that would soon replace them, in too much pain to question why they were going to the store instead of somewhere better suited. He stumbled blindly through the front doors; lead by Levi who had interlaced their fingers to lead him through the staff-only doors and down a flight of stairs into the basement.

‘How smart’ Eren thought to himself before a wave of pain washed over him, sending him sprawling to one knee, hand slipping from Levi’s as he gasped, taking deep, shaky breaths until the pain abated. The basement had been turned from a storage space into a werewolf holding cell; a padded room with restraints that stopped the wolves from hurting themselves. 

He trusted Levi with every fiber of his being and smiled softly at the sight of Levi’s pack, all standing around the room, wanting to be there in a show of support for their alphas mate and their soon-to-be newest pack member with encouraging smiles on their faces. Eren accepted Levi’s hand as it was offered to him, being pulled upright and raising his arms diligently as Levi tugged at the hem of his shirt, understanding that the less clothing he had on, the less would be destroyed once he shifted, a blush settled across his face and the tips of his ears as his jeans and shoes were removed next, leaving him in nothing but his underwear in front of the pack.

Two metal cuffs were secured around his ankles as he sat down against the leftmost wall, back resting against the padding, head resting on Levi’s shoulder as he began to pant; a sheen of sweat causing his skin to glisten as tremors wracking his body, jostling him from resting comfortably against Levi. The full moon had fully risen into the sky now, the white light shining through the narrow windows that lined the top of the basement walls, too small to escape from but allowed fresh air and light in. 

As the moon reached its peak, Eren let out a guttural howl of pain as the shift began to wash over him, looking down at himself in fascinated horror at the sight of his bones shifting beneath his skin and the sickening crunch as he was forced onto all fours, back arching in agony as tears began to roll down his face. Levi had since moved away from Eren, standing stiffly between Isabel and Farlan, fighting against his instincts that demanded he rush to his mate’s side. He looked at them with a pained smile as the blonde and the redhead linked arms with him, assuring he wouldn’t get hurt.

Newborn wolves could be rather volatile during their change, meaning the safest place to be was where Levi stood now, watching his mate suffer through such intense pain that had his inner alpha roaring with anger, clawing inside of him, trying to force him to find a way to stop Eren from hurting so much even with the knowledge that this way, he and Eren could be bound properly as official mates. 

Every bone in Eren’s body was breaking itself and realigning, new ones forming and soft, chocolate brown fur burgeoned across his body as his face elongated and ears sprouted from the top of his head, parting his locks to make room for them and with a few final whimpers and growls of pain, in place of his mate, was a significantly larger than average wolf, hind-paws still cuffed to the wall.

The wolf was panting heavily; pink tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as his legs gave out, forcing him to lie down. Vivid sea-glass eyes glanced cursorily over each face standing around the room, letting out a loud whimper as his gaze finally landed on Levi. Eren tried to stand on shaking legs to get to his alpha, finding his mission hindered by the chains around his ankles that tethered him to the reinforced concrete behind the padding along the wall. 

He began to cry out, unable to reach his mate nor communicate with words like he was so accustomed to, growling as he became increasingly frustrated as his world began to shift, the room spinning slightly, unused to standing on four legs and the toll the shift had taken on his body still in affect. Levi and his pack were all still in human form, having mastered control over themselves and their change many years prior, standing and watching in sympathy as Eren kicked out, teeth gnashing, mind racing with thoughts, unable to pin one down long enough to focus.

He heard Levi’s voice but it was fuzzy, as if he were talking underwater but soon the pack began to file out of the basement, Isabel and Hanji being dragged between the other pack members as neither of them wanted to leave Eren just yet, eventually managing to wrangle them with the promise of burgers and fries, leaving Eren and Levi alone. 

For the first time, Eren saw Levi shift and in his place stood a towering, black wolf with a slender face and the same piercing eyes that he had as a human, padding over to nuzzle the newborn wolf reassuringly, licking and grooming his mate until his pained whimpers turned to contented ones beneath his alpha’s ministrations.

They would be in their wolf forms until the sun rose, where Eren’s secondary gender would reveal itself as he returned to human form, new ears and tail would adorn his body, a feature Levi was definitely looking forward to seeing and soon they could complete their bond. Levi was purring lowly to soothe his mate, still whining softly, unaccustomed to all the new sounds and smells that were assaulting his senses but too worn out to pay much attention before the darkness won over and he fell asleep, curled up alongside his alpha. 

***

Eren wasn’t sure what was happening to his body; the moment he prised his eyes open he felt overwhelmed, as if every inch of his skin were on fire and his senses were in overdrive, his head was aching as he was assaulted with every sound and smell within a mile-wide radius; the cars that drove past on the street outside, the buzz of chatter from upstairs, the shrill ring of a cell phone somewhere nearby, the blood rushing through his ears and the hammering of his heart in his chest. 

What he was most focused on was the slick feeling between his thighs and the scent Levi was emitting, even in sleep it was intoxicating and all-consuming; Eren buried his nose against the crook of Levi’s neck, inhaling deeply, unable to stop the loud whimper that left his throat and the twitch of his cock, ears flicking slightly and body too sensitive with every movement, as if it were a live wire of pleasure. 

Levi shot awake the moment he felt Eren slide from his place in his arms, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he watched his mate curl in on himself, whimpering softly as wave after wave of pain crashed over him, causing his stomach to clench and more of the wet substance between his legs to gush. The alpha stood, heart strings tugging as he walked away from his mate to fetch the key hanging on the hook by the door, quickly returning to the newborn and falling to his knees in order to undo his restraints, now the danger had passed, lifting each tanned calf to press a soft kiss to his mate’s ankles, the bruising left from the cuffs already beginning to heal. 

“You have no idea how good you smell” Levi growled, feeling his control slipping at the intoxicating scent of candy that was rolling off of Eren in waves, Levi never particularly liked sweets but the effect his mate’s scent was having on him just might change his view on the sugary treats. Eren let out a shaky breath as he rolled onto his stomach, grateful to be freed from his restrains, quickly raising his hips, chest to the ground and beautifully plush thighs spread wide. 

The cell was filled with all sorts of odd scents, so overpowering but all Eren could focus on was his alpha’s sweet scent, the pine and peppermint that rolled off of him in waves, overpowering and yet not enough, making the newborn tremble with need as he presented, a silent plea for his mate to touch him. 

“You’re being so good, presenting for me, my perfect little omega” he murmured, purring at the sight of the omega’s hide as it yielded beneath his fingers, rolling it through his palms before the digits of his right hand delved between Eren’s spread thighs and began to tease at the brunette’s slick hole, muscles fluttering beneath the feather-light touches he bestowed on his mate.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna make everything better” Levi soothed as Eren whined frustratedly, rocking his hips back to show his alpha just how needy he was. 

Eren tensed as Levi delved three of his fingers inside of his hole at once, expecting it to hurt and gasping as he immediately felt the pain radiating throughout his body begin to ease slightly instead of layering upon what was already there. He let out a relieved sigh and arched his back, simply focusing on the pleasure radiating throughout his core, not bothering to take the time to think about anything else. 

“Oh god… nghh a-alpha” Eren let out a loud whine as Levi crooked his fingers, brutally slamming the tips of his digits against the small bundle of nerves that had those beautiful, ocean eyes rolling back in pleasure and the most delicious sounds falling from his mate’s lips. Draping himself over the brunette’s back, Levi rolled his hips against his rim, pressing his fingers deeper and smirking as Eren shivered and flushed pink, unable to ignore the tug of arousal that coiled inside of him and his cock growing impossibly harder against his stomach, smearing pre-come across the tanned skin, tainting it in all the best ways. 

“I’m gonna fuck your slick little hole but first… I need to taste you” the alpha purred, a wolfish grin lighting up his face at the slick sound of his fingers as they slid them from the velvet confines of Eren’s lithe body, immediately bringing them up to his lips to lick each digit, rough tongue darting out to clean every drop, moaning at the taste; an aphrodisiac on his tongue that had his eyes blown wide with lust and his cock aching.

Eren was powerless to do anything but whimper, “Please alpha… need… Need your knot… need your come” he was flushing scarlet from the tips of his ears to his toes, entirely desperate as another wave of heat washed over him. His begging was cut short by the feeling of Levi’s tongue against his skin, licking and lapping up every drop of slick that slid from Eren’s body.

“You want alpha to breed you? Fill you up with my come?” Levi purred, momentarily pulling away from the addictive taste of his omega, watching transfixed as Eren writhed beneath him and nodded vigorously, whimpering out small pleas as he rubbed his thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pent up arousal he was experiencing.

“You’d look so good all round with my pups and still taking my knot. I’d lick up every drop of milk from those pretty tits of yours that would be all nice and swollen for me… Watch you scream as you take my cock inside your tight little hole when you’re too full to move…” Levi was growling now, claws slicing through Eren’s skin as he reached a hand down to grasp his cock, hissing with the slight relief the action brought.

“Come on little one, beg for it”

“Alpha... need you to breed me… p-please, need your knot… p-please Levi. I w-want your pups.... want you” Eren moaned between pants, trying to rock his hips back against Levi’s cock, the tip rubbing teasingly against the rim, only one shift of his hips and he could take it inside of him, his body gushing slick that ran in rivulets over his balls and soaked the tip of Levi’s length.

A loud snarl tore free from Levi’s throat as he slammed his hips forward, no longer able to fight the urge to mate and claim his perfect omega. Levi immediately began a rough pace that had Eren’s leg threatening to give way, they were both high on each other, their scents combining and filling the room that only added to their lust. A loud cry sounded throughout the cell as Levi stroked the base of Eren’s tail in time with his thrusts, another zone that was pulsating with newly formed nerves that sent a trail of goosebumps rising across the omega’s skin.

Who knew how long they were there for, basking in each other’s scents and the push and pull rhythm that was driving Eren crazy, feeling full and more turned on than he could ever remember being, each touch, thrust and growl from the alpha was like a drug that sent Eren higher and higher with every moment that passed.

He was impossibly deep, every ridge and vein dragging across his rim with every thrust was heaven wrapped in sin, drawing more and more moans from the omega as slick ran freely from his hole in rivers, running down his thighs and soaking into the padding on the floors. He let out a squeak at the feeling of Levi’s fingers trailing across his taint, scooping up more of Eren’s slick and quickly raising it to his mouth, tongue laving each finger, addicted to the taste of his mate; one that he and only he would be able to feast upon for the rest of their lives. 

“L-Levi I’m close” Eren moaned, throwing his head back. With herculean effort, Levi slid his cock from Eren’s tight body, stopping for a split-second to watch the way his mate’s hole twitched at the sudden emptiness. Eren looked over his shoulder questioningly, beginning to whine that was cut off instead by a surprised yelp as Levi grabbed a hold of his hips and flipped Eren onto his back, hooking his arms beneath Eren’s knees and practically folding the omega in half before slamming back inside of him.

“I want to see your face when you come on my cock” Levi explained, loving the way Eren’s mouth fell open in aroused shock as his already flushed face turned an even deeper shade of red, both letting out moans as their climaxes drew closer with Levi’s confession. 

The alpha’s knot began to swell, catching on the rim of Eren’s hole and only adding to the pleasure wracking through their bodies. His thrusts sped up, slamming again and again into Eren’s prostate until the newborn omega was unable to deny his release any longer, orgasm washing over him with a sharp cry, spurts of his release decorating his chest and his stomach, leaving him looking positively wrecked, hair mussed and fluffy, eyes glazed and panting harshly, trying to catch his breath. 

Levi let out a possessive growl, thrusting only a few times more before his knot took hold and his own release crashed over him, spilling his seed inside of the hot, velvet walls that enveloped his cock, painting it with load after load of come, watching and purring as his mate’s body began to swell. 

He rolled them over, situating Eren atop of him so they lay chest to chest, his body still wracking him with wave after wave of such an intense orgasm. Eren’s instincts were running wild, telling him that now was the perfect time to complete their bond; tilting his head up from where it lay comfortably against Levi’s shoulder, he felt his teeth sharpen and extend the same way Levi’s had done when he lay claim to the brunette and bit down, jaw clenching until the taste of iron filled his mouth.

As he pulled away, Eren let out a pleased hum at the sight of his handiwork, the once unblemished skin now sporting a fresh bite mark that claimed the alpha as his, face contorting with pleasure as Levi’s cock twitched inside of him at the sensation, releasing the last few ropes of come to add to the loads already knotted within him. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet little omega… when my knot goes down, I want your pretty little ass on my face… find out how we taste together and then I’m going to make you come again and again on my tongue… that’s a promise” Levi purred seductively, nuzzling Eren’s ears and playing with the silky fur of his tail as they lie knotted together, his mate nestled atop him, licking the fresh bite mark that adorned Levi’s throat, completing their bond.

***

As the sun began to shine through the windows, Levi stirred, blinking awake slowly and staring down at his mate, arms and legs wrapped around the alpha wolf and head nuzzled against the raven’s throat, purring softly, a sound that was more like that of a contented cat than a newborn werewolf. 

Eren’s new ears were twitching cutely in his sleep, batting Levi in the face repeatedly and he couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled through his chest as he bit down gently on the tip of one when it came into contact with his lips. The chuckle turned into full blown laughter as Eren shot upright with a loud yelp, not expecting the sensation to ricochet throughout his body and for arousal to pool in his gut as his nerves tingled. 

Levi’s laughter was abruptly halted as Eren tackled him, straddling the alpha’s, growling playfully as he leant over to nip at Levi’s ears as revenge but it was short lived as all of Levi’s senses awoke, eyes darkening until they were almost black as he shoved Eren off of him roughly, burying his face against the brunette’s throat, nipping and sucking purpling bruises into the soft skin. 

“Nghh, g’morning my alpha”

“Mmm, good morning to you too my little omega”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Earlier today, I was away from my computer and my dad says he needs to use my PC real quick and he was checking something while my word document was onscreen with smut written on it. Then he minimises my word document for whatever reason and my AO3 account was on the screen, all of the tags for this fic were on display and I am praying he didn't read any of it because fuckkkkkkkkkkk, I would die >_<


	5. Epilogue

Five Years Later

“Walking into that store was the best decision I ever made” Eren hummed idly, a fond grin lighting up his face as he accepted the glass of lemonade as it was offered, the golden band on his left hand glinting in the vibrant sunlight as he did. Levi took a seat beside his mate on the back stoop of their home, his own glass of lemonade in hand as he nuzzled Eren’s throat, before pressing a trail of kisses up the column of his neck, along his jaw and finally to his lips where he nipped playfully at Eren’s bottom lip as he deepened the kiss, free hand coming up to run his fingers through the soft chocolate locks.

“Do you ever regret any of it?” Levi asked gently as they parted for air, staring endearingly at one another, viridian meeting mercury, both expressions filled with pure and unadulterated love, never able to get enough of one another. At the sound of a high-pitched giggle, they both turned their heads, faces splitting into matching grins at the sight before them, both placing their glasses down on the stoop. 

“I will never regret any of it for a second. You and Gabi are the best things to ever happen to me” Eren murmured softly, pressing a kiss to Levi’s cheek and rising to his feet, offering his hand to his alpha, walking hand in hand over to their daughter, a fond smile on his face as he watched Levi push her on the swing, grabbing at her toes playfully and making her squeal with delight.

***

“I love you my alpha” Eren hummed into his ear, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist.

“I love you too my omega”


End file.
